1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting transoms of outboard motor boats and, more particularly, to transom protectors that are adapted to be mounted on boat trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an outboard motor is mounted on a boat, and the boat is transported on a trailer, it is important that the transom of the outboard motor boat be protected from potential damage that may be caused by the lower unit or portion of the outboard motor bumping up against the transom of the boat when the boat is on the trailer during transportation. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to transom protectors mounted on boat trailers, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,431, 4,685,888, and 5,525,082. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,431 discloses a boat-trailer-mounted transom protector which slides under or into the trailer when the transom protector is not in use. In this respect, the transom protector is supported by a single bracket when the transom protector is not in use. As a result, there may be a tendency for the stored transom protector to rattle and shake when the trailer is used, and the transom protector is in a stored condition. Unnecessary rattles and noises are undesirable, and in this regard, it would be desirable if a transom protector were provided which has a reduced tendency to rattle and shake when the transom protector is in a stored condition and attached to a trailer. Also, if stored under a trailer, there would be a tendency for the transom protector to pick up road dirt when the trailer is moved, without the outboard motor being present on the trailer. In this respect, it would be desirable if a transom protector were provided which is not stored under a trailer when the transom protector is not in use.
Both of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,888 and 5,525,082 disclose transom protectors which are retracted into a trailer when the respective transom protector is not in use. For a transom protector to be retractable into a trailer, the trailer must have a suitable hollow space, opening at the rear of the trailer, to receive the transom protector. However, not all boat trailers have such a hollow space that opens at the rear of the trailer. Therefore, the transom protectors in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,888 and 5,525,082 could not be stored in such trailer. To avoid the need for a boat trailer to have a hollow transom saver reception space, it would be desirable if a transom protector could be stored on an outside portion of a boat trailer.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may also be of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,548 discloses a transom protector that provides a barrier between the transom and any motor mounted on the transom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,069 discloses an outboard motor carrier for a motor vehicle, such as a pickup truck.
Still other features would be desirable in a transom saver apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a transom protector were provided which could be retrofitted to a wide variety of boat trailers. Also, rather than being retracted into a hollow space in a boat trailer, it would be desirable if a transom protector were provided that could be swung on the outside of a boat trailer to and from a use and nonuse condition. Also, it would be desirable if a transom protector were provided which had an extensible arm to enable the transom protector to be useful with a wide variety of boat trailers and transoms. In addition, to prevent rattling of a transom protector it would be desirable if an arm rest bracket were provided that attaches to a trailer and that can secure a transom protector on the trailer when the transom protector is not in use.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use transom protectors attached to boat trailers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a transom saver apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a reduced tendency to rattle and shake when the transom protector is in a stored condition and is attached to a trailer; (2) is not stored under a trailer; (3) is stored on a outside portion of a boat trailer; (4) can be retrofitted to a wide variety of boat trailers; (5) can be swung on the outside of a boat trailer to and from a use and nonuse condition; (6) has an extensible arm to enable the transom protector to be useful with a wide variety of boat trailers and transoms; and (7) has an arm rest bracket that is attached to a trailer and that can secure a transom protector on the trailer when the transom protector is not in use. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique transom saver apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a transom saver apparatus which is adapted to be attached to a boat trailer and includes an arm assembly, and a first bracket assembly adapted to be connected to a first portion of the trailer. The first bracket assembly includes a first trailer connection portion, a baseplate portion connected to said first trailer connection portion, and an arm assembly connection member mounted for pivotal movement on the baseplate portion by a first pivot member defining a first pivot axis normal to the baseplate portion. The arm assembly connection member has a second pivot member defining a second pivot axis perpendicular to the first pivot axis whereas the arm assembly has a first end and a second remotely extending distal end. The first end of the arm assembly is connected to the second pivot member of the arm assembly connection member for pivotal movement about the second axis such that the remotely extending second end of the arm assembly is adapted to be placed in supporting relation to the lower unit of an outboard motor carried on a boat trailer. The arm assembly includes a first telescopic arm member, and a second telescopic arm member in telescopic engagement with the first telescopic arm member wherein the second telescopic arm member defines the second end of the arm assembly and the second end comprises an outboard motor rest unit. At least one lock member for locking said first telescopic arm member and said second telescopic arm member in a selected adjusted position is provided wherein the outboard motor rest unit includes a pair of struts which converge at a V-shaped juncture. An arm rest bracket assembly is further included for receivingly supporting the arm assembly in an out-of-the-way orientation when the arm assembly is not in a pivotally disposed use orientation.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such transom saver apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which has a reduced tendency to rattle and shake when the transom protector is in a stored condition and is attached to a trailer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus that is not stored under a trailer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which is stored on a outside portion of a boat trailer.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus that can be retrofitted to a wide variety of boat trailers.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which can be swung on the outside of a boat trailer to and from a use and nonuse condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus that has an extensible arm to enable the transom protector to be useful with a wide variety of boat trailers and transoms.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transom saver apparatus which has an arm rest bracket that is attached to a trailer and that can secure a transom protector on the trailer when the transom protector is not in use.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.